


The Beach

by moshimochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sloppy Makeouts, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi
Summary: "I think I could see the beach
  
  I know what's underneath
  
  I need you here with me
  
  But we're out in the open" 
 Post-SDR2 fic inspired by "The Beach" by The Neighbourhood. Hinata and Komaeda take an excursion to the shore and find some time to talk about their issues.





	

Hinata stands still at the threshold of the door.

Komaeda practically blends into the room, stark white hair melding into the sterile-scented pillows and too-stiff sheets. Even the pallor of his complexion matches the blandness of it all, the only pop of color on his person was the blue hospital robe. Hinata wishes that Komaeda would let him decorate his current living space, even just some wildflowers in a vase, but he knows Komaeda would complain that the smell was too strong, it gave him headaches. Since he’s woken up, practically everything gave him a headache.  
  
Then again, it’s not as if Hinata can’t relate.

Komaeda turns towards him, squinting blearily. “I called for a nurse, not for Hinata-kun.”

“You can’t keep pressing the call button just because you’re bored.”

“Will you entertain me instead?” He places his hand in his chin and seemingly tries to appear to look thoughtful. “Surely with your myriad of talents, you have something up your sleeve to ease my searing boredom. Hey, Hinata-kun, was there ever a Super High School Level Circus Clown? Can you juggle?”

It’s moments like this where Hinata both hates and loves visiting Komaeda.

It’s not inherently that Komaeda’s quips are unpredictable (though that’s certainly something to be accounted for), but after awakening on the island, Hinata can’t help but notice that his emotional range feels restricted, diluted. Like his brain is still trying to reroute the neuropathways to simulate plain _emotions_ again. But when he’s with _him_ , he can’t deny that things start flooding back and jolting quicker in his altered mind. Smiles come less rigid, he certainly knows how to piss him off, and _hell_ when Komaeda finally opened his eyes, he felt like he could have almost _cried_ for the first time in at least a year.

Honestly, Hinata can’t help but feel like this whole phenomenon is both disturbing and pathetic wrapped into one gargantuan display of an emotional freak show.

Hinata tries his best to change the subject. It’s good exercise for the part of his brain that needs to relearn how to properly socialize again and make conversation.

“There are a lot of stars out tonight.” Sitting on the edge of Komaeda’s bed, he looks out towards the bay window which has a widespread view of the hospital’s island, adding at least some aesthetic appeal to the otherwise dreary room.

“Hm,” Komaeda glances over too, unimpressed. “I suppose that’s an added benefit to the downfall of modern civilization. Less people means less cities, and then a significantly decreased output of pollution, leading to a better view of the sky.” Laughing wistfully, he adds, “There’s always a silver lining, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re on an island. We’d have a good view of the night sky regardless of what happened.”

“I suppose so. Just trying to be optimistic for a change!”

_This conversation is leading nowhere._

“Hey… Do you want to take a walk, or something?” Hinata knows he’s grasping for something say or suggest, but the more he thinks about it, Komaeda probably hasn’t seen the outside world very much since he left the simulation’s pod. “Maybe the fresh air will be a nice change of pace.”

Hinata’s keen eyes doesn’t miss the brief second that surprise registers on Komaeda’s face, or how his pupils dilate by a fractal amount, but the occurrence makes him feel an odd sense of satisfaction.

“That sounds decent. You can lead the way then, Hinata-kun! If you get bored or tired, feel free to just leave me behind.”

Grumbling, he tugs Komaeda from the bed, helps him find some appropriate clothes and shoes, and then ascend outside to the tropical nighttime air.

\----

When they finally reach their destination, Komaeda peers around, his smile drooping. “Oh, the beach? That’s a little clichéd.”

Hinata shrugged. “I thought it might be nice for you to get a change in scenery.”

He goes to pull a blanket out of the backpack he prepared and lays it on the ground. Glittering bits of sand billow everywhere, but can only imagine how long it would take to comb all of the grains from Komaeda’s hair if such an unfortunate circumstance happened. While he’s preparing their setup, Komaeda keeps talking.

“How quaint. I should’ve expected this, an unexciting and average place to go on a date, chosen by an unexciting and average person.” Komaeda moves to clasp his hands, and then stops, leaving his right outstretched, and Hinata wonders if Komaeda was embarrassed for having made that blunder. Instead, Komaeda grins, mirthful, suddenly moving his hand into a fist and exclaims, “Maybe a tidal wave will suddenly come and drag us out to sea! We can only hope!”

Hinata tries, commendably hard, not to roll his eyes. Flopping onto his back on the blanket, he doesn’t see Komaeda, or the vaguely threatening black mass of the ocean which apparently beckons to drag them to their salty demise, he only sees the densely scattered blips of stars. “Do you really mean that?”

Komaeda giggles, sitting down and settling himself on his elbows. He turns towards Hinata with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if Hinata had _finally_ caught onto his ploy. “No, I’m not foolish enough to pretend like this is a date.”

He can only really sigh at this point. What was he expecting from all of this? Some incredible epiphany where they finally understand each other? _Stupid, stupid.._ Despite everything, he keeps going. “You know, you’re really different now. It’s not even the change between who you were when I first met you compared to the first trial, but now, compared to the simulation… Something is just, _different_.”

Another laugh. “Look who’s talking!” Hinata loves the sound of his laughter but hates how the scorn burns in his chest, despite his wish for better composure.

 _Don’t let him get to you, don’t ruin this._ Hinata pulls in a deep breath and exhales, trying to clear his mind. He won’t let this get the best of him. Graciously, Hinata amends, “I know, I know. It’s just that..” He glances over to Komaeda’s face. His skin, always deathly pale, looks almost glowing in the moonlight .Ethereal. _God, this is clichéd._

And then he notices the smug expression plastered on it, as if he knows how hard Hinata is trying to break through, and is gleefully watching him fail. _Damn him, damn this-_ “It’s just that you’ve always been a manipulative asshole, but now you’re more blatant about it. You don’t pretend to be as passive and helpless anymore.”

Komaeda tilts his head, a naivety replacing the snark. Trying prove him wrong again, no doubt. And _that bastard_ , he even adds salt to the sore by pretending to think for a moment. “Hm… Are you insinuating that I’m hostile?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Hinata really wishes he never left his cabin tonight.

“So sad that I lost my boyish charm!” Even though he’s pissed off, Hinata admittedly finds his cheeky smile a little cute. A little. “I guess that can’t be helped. We could probably attribute my impolite attitude on the brain rot!” _Nevermind._ “Hey… You should probably get used to it, Hinata-kun, sooner or later I’ll tell you how much you disgust me and in some demented way, I’ll actually mean it! And then forget who you are entirely, until the next unfortunate time you decide to speak to me!” The way how the wind tousles his hair, the relaxed smile on his face, the scenery… It’s bizarrely disconnected with what he was saying. Hinata tries not to break the connection of their eyes, and he desperately searches for some hint of prevailing emotion in Komaeda’s. As always, he’s a closed book. Confusing, convoluted, unforgiving.

But eventually he has to look away, staring out at the waves, and thinks. Tentatively, he begins, “..Does that mean you don’t _really_ mean it when you insult me now?” For once in his new life, he wishes he could sound a little more nonchalant when he spoke, and keep the hopeful waver in his voice at bay. Right now, it’s embarrassing.

“Is that really _all_ that you took away from what I just said?” Hinata doesn’t even need to look up to know that he’s sneering.

Exasperation creeps back into him. His emotions are all over the place tonight, he can’t deny it and be a hypocrite. He looks straight on at Komaeda and starts, “No, but-”

Following Hinata’s chaotic pace, like flipping a switch, Komaeda returns to jovial, carefree, unfazed. “That’s alright! I wouldn’t expect you to care that much about however else life decides to desecrate this already lousy, ruined body anyways.” He waves his stump arm a little, as presenting an exhibit of evidence.

“ _Komaeda_ , just – Stop that, okay? That’s not what I meant.” _God, this is a mess._

Ignoring Hinata’s frustration, Komaeda laughs at something, though Hinata can’t find anything funny. “Ehehe, dense as always, Hinata-kun! Some things never change.”

This was literally the worst idea he’s ever had. He sighs, “Sure.”

“I think that’s what I like about you, though.”

_What?_

_Don’t get excited, this is probably just a ploy, another setup._ “Oh, what? That I’m an idiot?” Hinata pretends to be uninterested for the following comment, and picks at the thread of the worn blanket, keeping his face as straight as possible.

Komaeda continues, tone amiable, as if they really were just two boys having late night fun at the beach. “Maybe!” Hinata’s brows furrow. He’s bound to get a wrinkle there soon from overexertion, probably. “Or, maybe I think I meant to say that I like how you’re stagnant.”

Hinata huffs, “That’s not any better.”

“Oh, there I go again.” Komaeda crosses his arms and sighs, or maybe wheezes, Hinata isn’t quite sure either way. “I don’t think that delivered how I planned.” He leans forward, putting his chin in his hand, finger tapping on the sides of his face. Like Hinata, his expression is pulled together too. Hinata wonders if Komaeda struggles navigating his own mind, as if his thoughts were as shaky and tumultuous as the surrounding sea. It’s not as if Hinata can’t relate. “Let’s see… I think that you’re... Predictable?”

He can’t help but freeze up a little. _At least he didn’t use “boring” this time._

Waving his hand and stump in front of him, as if to disperse the tense and briny air, he smiles apologetically. “No, I’m sorry. I’m really bad at things like this. No matter how hard I try, I never get the reactions out of people that I intended.”

Hinata can’t help but snort at that. “Really? I’ve always thought that you were pretty good at getting people to do what you want. In the game you had the rest of us moving on strings.” Towards the end, they played right into his games. Towards the end…

_Don’t think about him dead, don’t think about Nanami, don’t think about.._

He hears a wistful sigh interrupt his thoughts. “That was only luck, really. It never comes into favor for things like this.”

_For things like this…_

“I.. Sorry. Forget I said anything.” For once, he sounds sincerely regretful. “I really can’t do anything right, not even speaking!” His laughter crescendos as good hand tangles in his tousled hair, and he scrunches in on himself. It’s not the kind of laughter that Hinata daydreams about. That despite himself, he really misses.

This sentimentality was going to be the end of him.

“Hey, Komaeda..” Hinata can’t see his face, just a mass of unruly white curls tucked between his knees. “When I first met you, on the beach, it really struck me how kind you were. How it seemed like you really cared about my wellbeing, even though you had no clue who I was.” He turns away, almost shamefully. “But it was only because you thought I was an Ultimate, right?”

“Well,” his voice is muffled until he raises his head, causing wily curls spring up and engulf his face, all of it so strikingly pale that it blends with the moon hanging overhead. When he starts again, even though he’s exposed to the slowly chilling air, his voice is just as faint as before. “In part, yes. But I suppose I was also slightly curious about you in general.” He doesn’t meet Hinata’s eyes, and stares straight out over the horizon.

Where the water stops and the sky begins is indefinable. Everything is blended into the same, murky darkness, and Hinata can’t help but wonder if all the island’s colors were this diluted in the simulation. If things were always this hazy and unclear.

And a little off to the distance, he can see the same palm tree he first woke up under, leaves bowing to the tropical winds. At least that hasn’t changed.

He mirrors Komaeda’s position, pulling his knees close to his chest. He really was about to take a dive into the deep end, wasn’t he? “You know, I really liked spending the first few days with you on the island. Even when things went to shit after the party, investigating with you helped keep me from losing it to nerves.” _Why did that have to change?_ Voice a little farther away, he adds, “Seeing you smile really grounded me.” From the corner of his eye, he sees Komaeda glance over at him, face unreadable. In a brief instance, Hinata thinks he sees Komaeda bite his bottom lip. He knows, from many instances of trying to overanalyze Komaeda’s body language, that it’s an indicator of moments where he’s caught off guard. That his collected façade is slipping away.

Hinata feels a chill rip through his spine, or maybe that’s just his nerves finally eating away at his own guard. Why is he nervous? This isn’t a life or death situation, it’s Komaeda. Is that worse? He feels like the beach has morphed into quicksand, ready to suffocate, to grab and drag him down to the depths of the earth. He’s digging his own grave.

A voice, calling from the darkness. “Do you still feel the same about me now?”

And now he gets to lay in it.

“… Yeah.” The word tumbles out of his mouth, feeling far less concise than a bullet, articulate and precise, and more like the leaves of the palm tree. Shaky, vulnerable.

If his senses weren’t primed from the stress and anxiety of this moment, it’s likely that Komaeda’s soft “Oh..” would have been carried away in the warm breeze, obscured by the crashing of the waves onto the shore. Hinata doesn’t dare face him directly, it’s cowardice but in a way, letting himself be weak in front of Komaeda is something refreshing, trusting. He really hopes he doesn’t regret it.

When Hinata hears his voice again, it’s hard. “It’s better if you didn’t.”

He feels the numbness encroaching on his face. After everything so far, it’s better this than to be so open and embarrass himself again. The Kamukura side of is probably chastising him for being foolish and letting these newfound emotions get the better of him. He’s playing with fire.

Something light touches him, and he becomes aware of reality, pinpointed on the sensation against his shirt. Glancing up, he sees that Komaeda has moved himself closer, eyes averted, but his fingertips tentatively rest against his shoulder, as if he, too, feels the same insecurity that Hinata does right now. “I meant, it’s better your own sake, if you didn’t.” A soft, gentle smile pulls at the edges of his lips. “But I’ve been telling you that for awhile now.”

Hinata is mesmerized, even when Komaeda tilts his head and laughs airily, but it’s still quiet, he’s making his best effort to be comforting. But it works – Hinata stops thinking about the harsh waves, the quivering leaves, the vaguely threatening sand, and it feels like it’s just the blanket suspended in space. Just the two of them. He’s conscious of how Komaeda’s hand slides from the hem of his sleeve and onto the blanket, and he can count the millimeters of distance between their fingertips, dangerously close. Long, ashen fingers freeze as tanned ones slowly crawl forward, hovering for a moment, until bravely wrapping around the other.

Komaeda sucks in a surprised breath, and their eyes meet. Lips parted, and Hinata’s attention is drawn to how the bottom looks a little swollen from Komaeda biting it. When he flicks his perspective back up, he sees rosy tint burning against Komaeda’s cheeks, and Hinata feels the same scorching in his chest. Now gazing directly at each other, Hinata knows he’s a goner. There’s nothing else he can risk, so he experimentally squeezes his hand. It’s not as cold as he anticipated.

“Ahaha, you really have poor taste in companionship, Hinata-kun.”

“Poor taste, huh?”

Something inside of Hinata feels different. He doesn’t understand it but his brain is starting to go fuzzy and there’s suddenly an insatiable burning in his chest. He needs to understand, he needs to understand, _he needs to-_

His body moves without thinking as he leans even closer and seals his lips with Komaeda’s.

It feels like it’s been eons since Hinata’s heart has beat this fast, he knows it because his mind is already calculating his BPM within in his head while trying to encode every single detail of Komaeda’s attractive alluring **_lovely_** face, and his stomach is wringing itself and his lungs feel contracted, and all of these symptoms would be unpleasant but in this moment it’s heaven, some part inside of him is frustrated because it’s so **_illogical_** but this feeling is too addicting to not pursue deeper.

_Is this love?_

The other boy freezes, neither reciprocating or pulling away. Hinata blindly reaches out with the other hand that isn’t wrapped around another’s fingers, moving until he can rest his palm against the side of Komaeda’s face. They stay like that, quiet and still for a moment, until Hinata feels the light tremors erupt on the skin under his fingertips. When he gradually moves his face back, Komaeda leans into the warmth of his hands, nuzzling in, and sighs.

“Hey, Hinata-kun, would it be too nostalgic if I asked you to kill me right now?”

Despite everything, he still looks angelic.

Hinata’s interlocked fingers with Komaeda’s hand yank away and move towards his chest, one hand flat against his center and the other moving to grasp the back of his head, weaving his fingers in hair which for a moment causes Hinata to briefly note that it’s softer than he anticipated. Before Komaeda has a moment to react, Hinata swings a leg over his side, straddling him, and pushes down on his back without a sound.

He decides to be courteous and give Komaeda a moment to breathe.

“Huh, Hinata-!” _That’s enough._ He cuts Komaeda off by sealing their lips again, the gentleness eradicated from their kiss, bleeding the line between passion and desperation now. Vaguely, in the back of Hinata’s consciousness, he registers a noise that sounded like a growl. Was that himself? When Komaeda opens his mouth and lets Hinata push his tongue inside, Hinata is too busy processing his taste, how his body writhes underneath of him, his breathes coming out in irregular hot puffs onto Hinata’s cheek. Breathes that seem to be getting weaker, struggling..

Komaeda’s shoddy stamina comes to mind, and it finally occurs to Hinata that he might be accidentally suffocating him.

His mouth is off of the other’s in an instant, and though Hinata can’t deny that he’s breathing pretty heavily, Komaeda seems to be dancing on the line between panting and heaving for air.

“Komaeda, I..” First he shoots out an embarrassing and vague love confession, then nearly suffocates the boy. _Nice work._ As Komaeda still fights to catch his breath, he’s looking at Hinata in a peculiar way which he can’t pinpoint, making him squirm. In a rushed apology, he gasps out, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so ahead of myself, I should’ve asked you if this was all okay with you in the first place, I-”

“Shut up.”

Hinata freezes. “.. What?”

Before he can let his anxieties creep back in, Komaeda takes the rough initiative and yanks Hinata back down again, their kiss dragging Hinata back into an animalistic mood. His mind is enraptured with Komaeda, he could stay here and kiss him for hours but every moment there would be something new to discover, to feel, to experience. It felt like an experiment, seeing how far he could stretch his feelings. Will he be like elastic? Or will he snap?

Komaeda’s lips is the most exciting sensation he’s ever felt in his entire life.

He slips his tongue out of Komaeda’s mouth and pulls away without breaking the contacts of their lips. As he speaks, he can feel their skin still ghosting against each other. “Komaeda, you’re sure you’re really okay with this?”

He not only hears but feels Komaeda sigh against his lips. “Yes.”

“Are you scared?” Hinata knows what’s going to happen once they pull out of this frenzy. He can predict Komaeda’s distraught face, how his expression will knot with fear the more he thinks about what this will mean for Hinata and his own luck.

“Yes.” Komaeda’s lips press back into Hinata’s urgently, with enough force to knock him back slightly.

Freezing in shock, Hinata sits there dumbly. Everything he knows about Komaeda tells him that he will incessantly worry about the future, thinking of a million and one different ways on how they could perish and this very moment, but here Komaeda is, kissing Hinata within an inch of his life as if that’s the only thing that matters to him.

As if _them together_ is the only thing that matters anymore.

To ease the situation, Hinata tries to focus on precise technique rather than brute aggression, twisting his tongue up against Komaeda’s and feeling astoundingly giddy once his massages the other’s tongue in just the right way so that Komaeda elicits a moan than reverberates in Hinata’s head. They both begin to loosen up, Komaeda’s body loses all of the pent up tension and Hinata lets his fingertips unclench from the back of Komaeda’s head, instead opting to lightly card through the curls. He earns another moan and a smile against his lips from Komaeda, and he can’t help but automatically start to smile back.

Right when Hinata finally starts to lose himself in the kiss, his _– Lover?_ \- pulls back while pushing himself up on his elbows a little, and Hinata’s mouth feels weirdly empty. _This is all a definitely strange feeling._

“Unbutton your shirt, please.” Komaeda’s voice is so quiet, a little raspy, and _god_ does that turn Hinata on in ways he wishes it doesn’t. He’s especially unprepared when Komaeda drags his lips across his lax jaw to his ear, and practically purrs Hinata’s name, sending a jolt down his spine and makes him gasp in the most embarrassing way. There’s no way he could’ve been emotionally equipped or prepared to deal with all of this.

“I’d do it myself, you know,” Komaeda moves down Hinata’s face, cheekily pressing kisses along the way “if it wasn’t for-”

“I know, I know.” _Maybe if you weren’t so damn distracting, I’d have gotten on it sooner_. Sitting back up on his knees, Hinata hastily loosens his tie and popped the buttons of his shirt as fast as he can without ripping everything off. The cool air tingles against his exposed chest, which fluttered as he took in panting breaths, and again Hinata can’t help but love and hate how easily Komaeda can get him worked up. When he gets on his elbows again, hovering over Komaeda, he lets the tie just hang unceremoniously around his neck, silk pooling on the sides of the blanket.

The boy underneath of him looks a little in awe, and it sends more flames straight into Hinata’s cheeks. Komaeda’s fingertips move to push open Hinata’s shirt a little more, but suddenly he laughs, wheezy and faint. Lolling his head back to make eye contact, he murmurs, “Do you know why I’m okay with this, Hinata-kun?”

“No,” he admits, quickly he looks away and bashfully adds, “But it’s not as if I’m complaining right now.”

He croaks out a gasp when Komaeda throws his bad arm around the crook of his neck and yanks him down so that their chests are pressing against each other, and Hinata is _so_ thankful that he decided to lay down a blanket, because otherwise he’d be chewing on a mouthful of sand right now. But he stills when he feels Komaeda’s light breath ghosting across the shell of his ear, “You told me before that you had luck, too. And at first I thought, maybe our lucks could neutralize each other, you know? But then I thought of something better.” Hinata can feel his lips stretch into a smile against the side of his head. “What if our lucks cause each other’s deaths? Isn’t that appropriate? Isn’t that exactly what two people like us deserve?”

“Komaeda…” It didn’t take much struggling for Hinata to break free from his feeble grip, but the clench of Komaeda’s jaw, his wavering smile, and the tenseness in his eyes tugged at Hinata’s heartstrings a little. _This guy is seriously… Impossible._ “I don’t want you to die, you know that? I never did.”

“You shouldn’t be harboring so much guilt, Hinata-kun. It’s fine if you resent me, I think most people do. In fact, you should find me absolutely despicable! I nearly killed you, remember that? And because of my actions, Nanami-san was executed! Don’t you hate me? Don’t you just absolutely hate me for that?”

“And I nearly killed you before too, when… When I was Kamukura. Our history is weird and, and fucked up,” pulling his brows together, he presses his forehead into Komaeda’s, “But we can’t make the future better by dwelling on past. All of us can’t atone for what we did if we don’t try to make steps towards progress _now_. I forgive you. I really do.”

“… Let’s just go back to the hospital. I don’t feel good.”

“Komaeda, you don't have to run away-”

“I said I want to _leave_ , Hinata-kun.”

“… Okay. If that’s what you want.”

With a sinking feeling, he feels Komaeda squirming under his weight, and he eventually yields and rolls off of him, setting the other free. As he awkwardly starts to button up his shirt as fast as possible, the outside world feels cold again. He’s such an idiot. He didn’t know what he was thinking. _Too pushy, said all the wrong things, royally screwed this up, can’t do anything right…_

Looking to the side, Komaeda moved upright but hasn’t made any effort to stand up, and instead with a vacant expression he stares out towards the sea. It’s just short of twilight, while they were distracted the flickering stars had receded slowly into the horizon, leaving behind a paling grey sky, a familiar color. The two of them were completely alone now.

Hinata goes to tug the blanket out from underneath of Komaeda, but a hand wavers over his own right as he clutched the fabric. "Wait. Please."

Pausing, “Do… Did you decide to stay now?”

No grey eyes met his own, but he received a curt nod in affirmation.

Gingerly, he sets himself a little closer to Komaeda again.

"I.. I'm sorry. Hinata-kun."

 _Oh._ "It's okay, Komaeda."  _Silence._ "I mean it, Komaeda. It'll be okay."

Komaeda still doesn't say anything, but instead closes his eyes, as if he's getting lost in his own mind again.

The pained, confused, _lost_ look on Komaeda's face makes his own chest tighten. Tossing his words out like a lifesaver, he makes another attempt to bring him back in. “The sun should be rising soon. We could stay and watch, if you’d like.”

Everything was quiet, but it wasn’t the pounding silence that Hinata had feared. The wind hushed down, and instead it was just the two of them breathing, and the tide gently lapping against the shore. It was steady, peaceful. _Stagnant, in a good way._

After a pause that seemed to stretch on for forever - though Hinata didn't mind the wait one bit - Komaeda finally sighs “Yes,”, slumping into Hinata’s side, tucking his head into his shoulder, exhausted.  
“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey again guys! i've literally been writing this fic since april, i'm really sorry if the ending felt rushed or if this was kinda disjointed, it's taken me so long to work through writer's block and i felt like it's better to just post it then have it sit on my laptop for another handful of months. i think having this segment of them overcoming the initial "i forgive you/like you too" moment in their relationship is so crucial, and now i might continue on and write more of the progression of their relationship in this universe. i also really wanted to play up this idea that hinata post-sdr2 struggles with getting in touch with his emotional side after living as kamukura for so long and having his feelings repressed, and komaeda is a good outlet for that. komaeda, on the other hand..... well, boy's got some issues.  
> anyways, this is my second komahina fic i've written, so if you liked it/have any comments please let me know!! i really appreciate feedback!  
> huge thank you to my college roommates/friends who listened to me bitch about this fic for the past month and encouraged me to keep going. you guys are the real yaoi MVPs...


End file.
